Gorgeous Eyes
by SakiHanajima1
Summary: Soulmate AU. Even Bakugo can't deny his soulmate bond. Hina Sasaki is everything he needs, and Bakugo is everything she needs. They are meant for the other, soulmate bond or no soulmate bond. Even if he had a vulgar mouth, loud personality and was as hot headed as they came. He was hers, and she was his. Bonded together as soulmates.


**I have recently gotten into the BNHA fandom and I wrote this little one shot, after a very friend and other amazing writer read it. They encouraged me to post it, so I am. This is the first actual anything I have ever written for BNHA. Thank you for reading**.

For _Totidem Verbis_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**_

* * *

Most people dream of meeting their long, awaited soulmate and having this magical moment. What would they look like? Would they be quirkless or have a quirk? If they had a quirk, what would it be? Girls dreamed of their shirtless, hunky hero coming to sweep them off their feet. Men drooled over the idea of possibly having a girl with a rocking body, who would do whatever they wanted without fuss.

The number of people who even found their soulmate in their lifetimes were in the 40 percentiles. With how many people there were on the earth, it was a blessing to be able to meet your destined soulmate.

For young Hina Sasaki, she dreamed about the day she'd possibly meet her fated half. She was not above having her own fantasies of what he would be like. Tall or short? Muscles or no muscles? Would he have an awesome, cool quirk or something more dashing and sophisticated. What would _HE_ be like? Calm and considerate, someone who was always there to be her knight in shining armor? Would he become the greatest hero or not have a quirk at all?

Fate, it seemed, had a funny sense of humor. Hina received her answer when she walked into Class 1-A on her very first day. She had arrived with Mina Ashido, the two having gone to the same middle school. Mina's fated soulmate tagging ahead in front of them as the two girls talked. Kirishima rolled his eyes at the giggling pink haired girl but smiled none-the-less. They were soulmates after all.

"This year is going to be so awesome!" Mina yelled excitedly, making her boyfriend and best friend exchange looks at her enthusiasm.

"It is very exciting. I'm just glad all three of us got into the same class." Hina muttered the last part more to herself. She wasn't exactly a fan of meeting new people.

"Let's do our best. Manly style!" Kirishima slid the door to their homeroom open and let a wide grin take over his face as he looked around the classroom. He loudly proclaimed himself to the class, Mina following him inside.

Hina took in a deep breath, brushing the long black hair that fell over her shoulder, behind her ear. With her nerves calmed, she took her first steps into the classroom. Her amethyst colored eyes gazing shyly around the room.

The classroom was pretty full, students sitting in their desks, whilst a few others were standing around getting to know their new classmates. If the seating was anything like middle school, then it went alphabetical, but something told Hina that since this was the prestigious U.A then that wasn't the case. This was the Hero Academia. Seating charts weren't high on the list of priorities.

Heading towards the third row from the door, she went to turn down the aisle when her foot caught solid air and she fell forwards. Unceremoniously falling into the lap of the blond boy directly in front of her.

"H-hey, what the fuck? Get off!"

Hina's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she found that said face was smooshed in the boy's chest. Hands roughly grabbed her shoulders and went to push her forcefully away as she stuttered out an apology. Her eyes rose to meet striking red and she froze.

A small sting of pain could be felt on her lower left hip as words were etched into her skin. From the shocked expression on the males, and the fact that he had stopped trying to throw her off him. Hina guessed that he was coming to the same conclusion she was.

This boy, with his spikey blond hair, vulgar mouth and nasty attitude. Was her soulmate.

….

Looking back on it, Hina shouldn't have been surprised. In all actuality, she knew the fates hated her. Katsuki Bakugo, was a rough individual and took a lot of patience and care to even be able to handle that explosive attitude of his.

Bakugo had all but spat in her face once he snapped out of his daze, ignoring the burning sting on his right collarbone. He let Hina know that he didn't give two flips if they were soulmates, he didn't want anything to do with her.

At first, that was fine with Hina. It was a shock to find out that this was her soulmate, the one she was destined to be with for the rest of her life. Yet, as the days and months passed. Bakugo and Hina found themselves in situations to where they had to be around the other. Being thrown into the same zone during the USJ incident, having to fight the villains together with Kirishima.

Even though her quirk wasn't as flashy as his own, Bakugo had to admit that she was useful in some fashion. Then, the two of them had to battle the other during the Sports Festival. Hina held her own for a while against Bakugo, but he still kicked her ass. That fight was the turning point of their relationship with one another.

When Hina had woken up, Bakugo was sitting next to her. Once she awoke, he had sneered at her, called her a dumbass and left to go take on Todoroki. The entire class knew you two were soulmates, and they all watched as the explosive and abrasive blond slowly lost the fight with the connection the two had.

There wasn't really denying the soulmate bond once you found your intended. The bond would pull the two together and make sure that love blossomed between the pairs that were meant to be together. Bakugo and Hina were not exempted from this rule.

It was after Bakugo was kidnapped by the League of Villains that it happened. Hina had went along with the others to rescue the guy who was not only her soulmate, but also the guy who she had fallen for herself in the last few months. She and Kirishima had been the ones to call out to him to come with them, as Midoriya and Iida propelled them through the sky.

Kirishima held her tightly as she stretched her hand out to grasp Bakugo's as he boosted himself to them. When his palm slapped into hers, she had given him the biggest smile ever as tears ran down her cheeks. The worry and utter fear that had gripped her heart were washed away in that one moment and when his red eyes met her own amethyst, Hina realized she did in fact love Katsuki Bakugo, and it was not from the soul bond. When they landed on the ground, Hina had all but threw herself at Bakugo and hugged the life out him. All the while mumbling about how she was so happy he was safe and that she was so worried. The blond had stood frozen for a bit, until he heard her soft whimpers and could feel her tears leaking through his shirt.

Slowly, he had wrapped his arms around her and in his loud way told her to stop crying, he was fine. He held her tighter though when she still continued to cry from hearing his rough words.

Bakugo had seemed to accept it then, seeing as how the two of them were now 'dating'. Their classmates would find them talking quietly to the other, huddled away from the others on more than one occasion. Sneaky hand holding and the secret smiles and looks. They were right of course, the two of them were dating now. Their relationship a complete contrast to what it was on the first day of school. Well maybe not completely different.

…

"Shitty hair is starting to piss me off."

Hina looked up from her notebook as her explosive blond boyfriend walked into her dorm room, slamming the door none to gently as he did. Her eyes followed him as he plopped down onto his back on her bed. His angry muttering making her lips pull up into an amused smile as she looked back down at her half-finished homework.

"What the fuck are you smiling at dumbass?" Her eyes rose to see Katsuki glaring at her, his lips curling as her smile widened further. To stop him from going on an angry tirade, Hina placed her notebook down and moved to crawl up next to him.

"You're cute when you're angry." OF course, that caused Katsuki to click his tongue at her and look away to glare a hole into her wall. "What did Kirishima do this time?"

Hina knew the best way to calm her boyfriend down was to let him rant out whatever the heck had ticked him off. If possible, Katsuki's scowl deepened, his red eyes flashing.

"That fucker wants him and damn raccoon eyes to go on a double date with us. Which I told him, to get fucking lost too." Hina blinked, that was what got him worked up? "No way in hell I am doing that."

Hina couldn't help the small bubble of laughter that crept up her throat, making that scalding look turn to her. Her gaze dropped to his chest, he was wearing a muscle shirt, so she could make out the beginning of the black letters on his collarbone.

Reaching up, Hina pushed the fabric over and let her eyes take in the first thoughts she had ever had of him.

" _His body is like a damn rock."_

Embarrassing first thoughts for sure. Of all the things to think, it had been about his body. When Katsuki had first read those words, he called Hina a pervert for months. In her defense, she had hurt her face slamming into his muscly chest.

"You never know, it might be fun." Hina said turning her gaze away from the words etched into his skin and back to his fiery eyes. She placed a finger on his lips to silence the rebuff she knew was coming her way. "I'll buy your favorite lunch and snacks for a month. Plus take you to go see that new fighting movie you want to go see."

Katsuki let his lips thin out as he glared at Hina, mulling her words over in his head. Reaching up, he pulled her hand away from his mouth, but he didn't let it go. Hina's lips pulled back as Katsuki gripped it instead, letting their fingers intertwine

"Fine! We'll fucking go on a damn double date with shitty hair and raccoon eyes!" He yelled, conceding to the horrific idea. "You better make sure to get good damn seats this time!"

"You got a deal." Hina nodded as she leaned down to peck his lips, making him look away his cheeks tinting a faint pink. "I'll go let them know." Hina moved to get up and off the bed but Katsuki's arms wound around her and she suddenly found herself on her back with her boyfriend hovering above her.

"Fucking later, I'm tired." Hina hummed as he laid down partially on top of her. His head on her chest, one of his arms across her stomach. She was used to him coming into her room to take a nap in the afternoons.

Her body froze when his thumb grazed the words on her hip. Her shirt had ridden up enough for them to be seen. She kept it hidden, Katsuki more embarrassed than she was at what they said. Luckily, it was pretty easy to hide his secret first thoughts.

"It's still fucking true." His words were muffled by the fabric of her shirt but Hina was still able to make out what he said. Her hand came up to brush though his ridiculously soft hair, as she smiled and let her eyes close. His first thoughts. Were so sweet and it warmed her heart that this explosive, loud male thought such sweet things about her.

Yes, she most definitely loved Katsuki Bakugo, he was everything she needed. Even if she didn't know it herself, the fates didn't curse her after all. They brought her someone she could finally find herself in. As his arms tightened around her frame, his head snuggling closer to her chest. Hina hummed as her hand continued to stroke his hair. She truly was blessed with the perfect soulmate.

Even if he had a vulgar mouth, loud personality and was as hot headed as they came. He was hers, and she was his. Bonded together as soulmates.

" _Shit, what gorgeous fucking eyes."_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
